


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by firefright, Skalidra



Series: It's the Challenge of Our Lives (and We Don't Want to Fight) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civilian Jason Todd, Intersex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: Jason's first thought when there's an unexpected knock at his door is that maybe he's forgotten an appointment with a client, or maybe even forgotten to add something to his calendar altogether. What he's absolutely not expecting is for there to be a richly dressed omega at his threshold, looking to buy a couple hours of his time. It's not exactly his usual, but if he's getting paid, why not give it a try?





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! We mentioned a few times in responses to comments on the first part of this, but yes, we have more. This is the second main pairing of this dom-omega!Jason series, and we had quite a bit of fun with it. We don't normally do all that much with omega/omega pairings, but this was a fun excuse to kind of explore how that works in this world, and specifically with these two versions of the characters. Hope you enjoy!

The knock on Jason's door comes as he's throwing a shirt on, fresh out of the shower. He stalls out for a second, blinking and staring out the door, trying to think of why anyone would be at his door. The first thought has him grabbing his phone from the corner, wiping the condensation away from the screen before he swipes for the calendar, making sure that he hasn't royally fucked up. No, no clients scheduled. Unless he forgot to put someone on the calendar. _Fuck_ , he hopes not.

The knock comes again, three firm raps (not pounding, that makes it both less likely to be cops and less likely to be an alpha; good).

"Coming!" he calls, tucking his phone into his pocket and grabbing the towel he left on the counter to try and rub his hair down one last time. He thinks maybe it hurts more than it helps, but he runs his fingers through it as he heads for his front door, trying to tame the strands into at least not sticking literally straight up. Only so much he can do without a brush and a mirror.

Whoever is at the door is apparently polite, because they don't knock again even though he dawdles a bit in front of the door, glancing at the mirror hanging beside it to make sure nothing is horribly wrong with his appearance and then leaning in to fit his eye to the peephole and take a look. It's no one he immediately recognizes, which makes him hold back a sigh of relief. He hasn't talked with any potential new clients in at least a week; he didn't screw up.

The man in front of his door looks a few years younger than him, is on the shorter side, leaner, with mostly straight black hair to his jaw and a pair of ice-blue eyes with long eyelashes. Handsome on the side of pretty; Jason does his very best not to judge people's orientations by their appearance, for obvious fucking reasons, but his mind supplies 'omega' and he can't immediately shake it off. He rolls his eyes at himself, bites a self-criticizing curse back down his throat, and straightens up to open the door.

The man is standing with his hands on his hips, looking outwardly calm but Jason's done enough work with alphas to recognize the lines of stress in the way he's standing and the carefully collected expression. He's dressed in a suit, and Jason thinks it's maybe only his sessions with Slade that let him pick out, almost instantly, how much _money_ is in that suit. Sleek, smooth lines, tailored to fit the man's frame exactly, cutting in at the waist and against his thighs. There's no tie, and that glimpse at the open collar of the shirt beneath the jacket — tasteful but aggressive red — confirms Jason's first thought even before he takes a subtle breath in to catch the scent. Yes, omega. _Rich_ omega, with some sort of business job.

He goes with, "Can I help you?" instead of a more basic 'hello.' Seems right, given that his greeting would have ended in a question no matter what he said.

The smile the man gives him is friendly, but towards the fake side and still holding those lines of stress. A hand is offered to him. "Hi, my name's Tim. You'd be Jason, right? I've heard of you."

Politeness more than anything else makes him shake the hand offered, even as his eyes narrow a bit. "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, heard of me how?"

"Associates." The smile doesn't let up. "May I come in? I'd like to discuss some business dealings with you."

Jason hesitates — he's not in the habit of letting strangers into his home, unless they're paying him to — but looks Tim up and down and decides that he can probably handle someone a full head shorter than him in a fancy suit. "Sure."

Tim brushes past him when he steps aside, close enough for Jason to get a whiff of whatever sort of floral perfume he's wearing. It's nice. He shuts the door, doesn't lock it for now even though he sort of wants to. It wouldn't be real friendly of him to lock a strange omega inside his house, even if he's only doing it because he feels wary about someone else suddenly busting in. Like a bodyguard, or human-shaped attack dog. Don't high-class omegas usually have someone following them to make sure they aren't attacked, or has that fallen out of style? Fuck, who is he kidding? He has no idea.

"So what sort of business are we talking about?" he asks, as Tim glances around his home. It's… not the cleanest right now. He doesn't let things get really bad, but there's a bit of clutter since he hasn't seen anyone in a few days. It's just enough to make him want to start straightening things.

Tim turns around to face him, tipping his head up to meet his gaze evenly. No wariness there, which is sort of interesting. Most omegas are a little disturbed or put off by Jason's size. "Do you have more than one?" is the dry question, but there's no time given for him to answer it. "I have a relative that's seeing you, and—”

_Fuck_. Not the offended relatives; he hasn't had one of those in a long time and he hates dealing with them.

"Look," he interrupts, holding up a hand, "I don't know what they said to you, or what you think of this, but everything I do here is consensual. They enjoyed it. If you heard anything else—”

"What? No." The calm look slips for a moment, as Tim rubs a hand across his eyes and grimaces just slightly. Jason watches, until Tim drops the hand and looks him straight in the eye, hands on his hips again. "He doesn't talk about you; you're fine. I'm here because I want to buy some of your time. Hire you, or pay you, or whatever the vernacular is."

Jason blinks, and for a second he thinks that maybe this is all just some sort of prank or joke. "I uh… You're not my usual clientele. My specialty is—”

"Alphas," Tim finishes, "I know. I'm not interested in the whole BDSM section of your work, but I am interested in the sexual side. I'm going to guess you've heard a lot so I'm just going to be blunt here. I _really_ want sex. Good sex. Better than that, sex with someone trustworthy. My brother is seeing you; you must be that or he'd never let you near him."

Tim's right, he has heard most things. He's pretty sure he's never been professionally propositioned by another omega because he's seeing their brother though.

"Who is it?" he asks, partially against his better judgment, but Tim's answer is forthcoming.

"Dick."

Oh. Hm. Well, that puts an interesting spin on things.

Tim holds up a hand, and Jason gives up chewing around a response and watches as he ticks things off on his fingers. "I could really use some sex. Relationships are messy and complicated and I just don't have the time to find or keep up with one. Finding a partner for casual sex who isn't going to bond me or tell anyone about me is likewise too much effort for me to expend right now. You _can't_ bond me, and Dick trusts you; that's more than good enough for me. Lastly, I like dominance in my partners, and I hear that's not a problem with you. So, can I pay you for a couple orgasms and a good fuck?"

Jason opens his mouth to answer yes — it's not his usual but hey, money is money — before he closes it again with a wince. You know what? Tim was honest with him, so he may as well be honest back.

"I'd like to say yes," he starts, "but I don't know if I'm what you actually want. I honestly can't remember the last time I slept with another omega, but I can definitely say I'm out of practice. I don't know if I can do the kind of sex that you're saying you want. You might be better off with someone who can.”

Tim looks at him, examining him without any attempt to hide it. "Thanks for the truth," he eventually says, but it doesn't sound like disappointment. He lifts both hands, and Jason almost protests when he pops the top couple buttons on his shirt except before the words come out he can see the edges of scars on the skin beneath. Just like Dick. Tim lingers for a couple moments, then closes the shirt back up. "I'll take professional silence over skill, in this case. I think we can work on the out of practice thing, don't you agree?"

Jason can’t find words for a few moments, his mind caught on the edges of those scars and what it means. Yeah, those would make casual sex pretty hard, wouldn’t they? Unless it was with someone else with the same sort of ‘job,’ and relationships among coworkers — if that term even applies here — tend to get messy. Must be even worse when those ‘coworkers’ are… what? Mercenaries? Ultimate underground fighters? Assassins? Heroes? (Or villains, but usually those get arrested so Jason would like to think he’d recognize at least some of them on sight.)

How does a roughly five and a half foot omega fit into any of that?

“So you want to pay for… dominant sex, with someone trustworthy,” Jason summarizes, mainly so he can give himself time to find any other words. “None of the BDSM, or anything down that line?”

“That’s right.” Tim tilts his chin up, giving Jason a clearly assessing look. “If you’re not into other omegas, I won't take offense. I understand it's a job to you."

"It's sort of my job to make it not feel like a job."

The flicker of a smile that he gets for that answer softens Tim's face around the edges, easing the lines from distant beauty to a warmer allure. Jason gets caught staring for a moment. He's not used to… pretty. Dick's probably the 'prettiest' client that he has and even he's firmly over the edge into handsome. It's different, to see the softness in features and the careful attraction of an omega. Touches of makeup, the careful tailoring of clothing…

He really is beautiful.

Jason gives a small shrug, leaning his weight to one side and bracing a hand on his curved waist. "Well, I've always been a quick learner. If you don't mind some fumbling, then alright, I can give it a try. I wasn't kidding though; I really am out of practice."

Tim's smile widens, and there's a mischievous glint to his gaze that's bright and amused. "That just means what you learn will be exactly what I like, doesn't it? I think I can live with that."

His laugh comes unbidden. "Well when you put it like _that_ it doesn't sound so bad. Alright, did you want to look at calendars then? Plan a time?"

"Are you free now?"

Jason blinks in surprise, but reaches for the phone in his pocket on automatic even before he can answer the question with a eloquent, "Uh…” He's already to his calendar by the time he realizes that no, of course he isn't busy. Didn't he check the calendar when there was the knock at his door to make sure there wasn't anything happening? "No. Or yes. Yes, I am. You want to do this now?"

"I'm here. You're here. Why not?"

"I'm not… not dressed, I haven't cleaned, I—” Jason gestures vaguely at himself, at his house and the bits of clutter.

Tim takes a deliberate look around, gaze finding the blanket thrown carelessly over the back of his couch, the crooked pile of movies he hasn't quite gotten around to putting back on the shelf. The dishes from his breakfast, still on the coffee table. "What would you dress in?"

Halfway through saying, "A corset," is when he realizes how silly that is. "I guess that doesn't really apply does it?" he comments, half just to himself. "Alright, then… sure, I guess. I can do now. I do payment up front though, it's—”

"Three-hundred for an hour," Tim finishes, head dipping down as he reaches into the pocket of his slacks. Jason doesn’t have time to ask how he knows that before Tim’s speaking again. "How does me paying for two sound? So we can take our time and figure all the 'fumbling' out?"

"Sure," is about all Jason can manage, as Tim pulls out a wallet and leafs through it to retrieve a small stack of cash that seems to be all in hundreds.

He watches as Tim counts out six hundred, then tucks the rest back and slips the wallet away. The thought slips into his head of how easy a mark that would be, to just slip his hand in that pocket and take the rest of it, but he shakes it off. It’s just old reflex from his time on the streets. He’s getting paid more than enough for this; he doesn’t need to steal more just to survive. He hasn’t been that desperate in a long time.

Tim steps forward, offering him the six hundred, and Jason takes it out of reflex.

“This is not how I expected my day to go,” he comments, as he recounts the stack on autopilot. “I’ve had some weird clients but none of them are quite like you.”

“Omega? Or sure of what they want?”

Jason thinks immediately of Slade. “No, I was more thinking about finding out someone in their family is seeing me and then just coming to see me themselves. That’s not normal.” His tone comes out utterly dry, and he looks up when he hears Tim snort and then laugh.

It’s bright and half-muffled from the hand pressed over his mouth. It occurs to Jason in the next moment that he’s lucky that Tim took being called not normal as funny instead of insulting, but then, _nothing_ about any of this is normal. Not the circumstances, or the request, or probably Tim himself.

“I’m sort of a fan of not being normal,” he adds on belatedly, past the curl of his own mouth in an answering grin. “Obviously.”

Tim’s hand lowers, finally showing the crooked smile he’s wearing. “Yeah, me too.”

There’s a moment of easy silence between them before Jason realizes he’s still holding the cash in one hand. He folds it in half and pushes it into the pocket of his jeans, then flicks a hand towards his playroom and says, “It’s right through there. Let me lock the door and I’ll be right behind you.”

Tim doesn’t answer, but he does smile a touch wider before heading for the indicated room. There’s an easy sort of grace that he walks with that reminds Jason of how Dick moves, but also a poised, extended posture that he recognizes mainly from movies and watching various trash TV with a scattering of really rich omegas. Head high, spine straight like there’s a taut string holding him up from hips to the base of his skull. That’s the sort of posture Jason’s pretty sure you only get if you’re constantly reminded and trained into it, which means either he was born rich, or he learned how to look like he was.

Jason shoves aside his speculations. Not important.

When he gets into the bedroom Tim is standing at the end of the bed itself, fingers trailing over the sheets and his gaze lowered to them. Jason shuts the door with enough of a click to announce himself, since he’s not wearing the kind of heels that would generally make him easy to track. Tim looks up at him, and Jason’s struck by the lack of nervousness in his expression. Hell, he’s pretty sure that he’s more nervous about this than Tim is, somehow.

“Normally I’d talk with a client first about limits, safewords, things like that,” Jason explains as he moves closer. “I know that’s more geared towards BDSM, but I’d still like to hear some about what you know you like, or don’t. Anything I definitely shouldn’t do, stance on marks, anything like that. Would you sit with me?”

Tim glances around the room, but apparently quickly realizes that the only ‘seat’ in the room apart from one chair at the opposite side is the bed itself. He sits down on the edge without any sort of fuss. “Of course.”

Jason sits down next to him, letting their knees brush as he angles himself in, folding his hands on top of his thigh and giving Tim his full attention. “So, tell me a bit about what you like. You said you like your partners dominant?”

“That’s right. That’s why I usually go for alphas; I tend to challenge, and I prefer partners that can handle that without folding.”

Maybe it’s the glimpse at his scars, or just the confidence Tim’s shown this whole time, but Jason can absolutely believe that he’s aggressive or at least prone to taking control in the more underhanded, manipulative ways that omegas lean towards. Even if he is on the shorter, smaller side. (That doesn’t necessarily mean anything, but it does tend to mean something more often than not.)

“But you’re into both genders?” He asks it just to be sure. Tim nods. “Me too. Alphas is just what I’ve been with for a long time; the job and all that. So, you’d prefer that I meet your challenge? Keep you in a more submissive role?”

Tim’s mouth curls at the edges. “If you can.”

It’s not quite the snarl of an alpha, or the bared teeth of an outright challenge, but Jason feels a stirring of interest in his gut all the same. This might actually be _more_ complicated than an alpha; backing them down has its subtleties, but it tends to be pretty brute force in nature.

He wonders for a moment if Tim is like him, used to shaking off alpha intimidation like it’s nothing. Hm.

He smiles back, mirroring the wicked edge to Tim’s expression. “I can give it a good shot. What else can you think of that I need to know?”

“I can start with what you named. No marks on the neck or the wrists; I’m fine with the rest. I can handle and appreciate a bit of pain with pleasure but I’m not really into any more than that. Also I’m not a fan of being grabbed by the neck; I’d prefer you didn’t do that at all.”

“Alright,” Jason agrees. “Is it just the neck, or anything similar to that?” Tim’s eyes narrow a little, confusion evident in the furrow of his brow, and Jason asks, “May I?” as he lifts a hand and leans in.

Tim gives his consent with a nod, curiosity joining the confusion. Jason reaches up, being gentle but firm as he fits his hand at the curve of Tim’s jaw, fingers splaying over the back of his neck as well as into his hair and thumb hooked underneath his chin to tilt it up. He can feel the intake of breath, feel the way Tim swallows under the touch. It doesn’t feel like a bad reaction.

“Is something like this alright? Or is it too similar to having my hand right on your throat?” He lets go, lowering his hand to clasp over the join of neck and shoulder instead, his thumb pushing very lightly into the hollow of Tim’s throat. “This?”

Tim swallows again, clears his throat and lifts a hand. Jason stays still and lets him adjust the hand, pulling the thumb out of the hollow of his throat and up to less sensitive areas. “That’s fine,” is the correction. “And that first one was—” Another clearing of his throat, and Jason barely resists smirking when a light flush warms Tim’s cheeks. “That was fine too.”

“Got it.” Jason lets his hand linger for a couple moments before he pulls it back. “Then, I think last thing — at least until we get into it — is the ending. I haven’t got a knot, obviously. I’ve got the toys to fake it, if that works for you?”

“Toys are fine,” Tim agrees, and now he’s flushing a little bit more.

This time Jason lets himself smirk. “Good. Talk to me, alright? Let me know what you like, or what you don’t. Correct me if you want me to do things differently; this is learning, right?”

"Right." Now Tim does look just a bit nervous, though he's still sitting straight and tall, meeting his gaze. "I'm not really used to doing that."

"Most people aren't." Jason keeps the smirk and reaches out, taking one of Tim's hands in his and loosely clasping it. It doesn't pull away. "I promise not to get offended. Even if you call me terrible."

That does the trick. Tim huffs out a laugh, and the smile comes just before the squeeze of his hand.

"Alright, deal."

"Deal," Jason echoes. "Then let's get started. How about you take off your shoes then come up to the headboard? We can start slow; get to know each other."

Tim lets go of his hand, but the smile makes it feel more like simple disconnection and less like a refusal. The following, "Sounds good," confirms that.

Jason stands as Tim leans down, pulling the laces free on the heeled boots he's wearing; pretty and definitely towards the side of normal omega fashion, but just as aggressive of a choice as the tasteful red of the shirt. Jason knows a bit about omega fashion and looks, thanks to his work. The details of Tim's outfit are a quiet effort to subconsciously convince anyone meeting him that he's not to be trifled with. It's the opposite direction of what Jason does, using more delicate heels and the shoulder-baring corsets to make himself look less like a threat at first glance. He doesn't need any help looking like a threat.

He settles down at the head of the bed, back against the pillows and headboard and stretching his legs out on top of the sheets. Tim moves to join him after a moment, circling the bed and then climbing onto the bed at the top. Jason turns towards him, Tim leaning into the headboard and then pulling his legs up to curl close. Slightly nervous body language, but that's nothing Jason can't soothe away.

When he reaches out, Tim doesn't pull away. He slides his fingers along one cheek, skirting an ear and for now ignoring the scent gland altogether until he can tangle his fingers in the medium length black hair. Jason shifts forward instead of pulling Tim towards him, leaning in until he can brush their lips together.

For a horrified second he wonders if he brushed his teeth sometime this morning, but then remembers with a relieved burst that he did. He's fine. He's showered, he's brushed, and Tim doesn't seem to care that he's just in casual clothes. It's all fine.

Tim lets himself be angled without the usual resistance Jason is accustomed to, his neck bending easily and a hand quickly coming to rest on his shoulder in turn. It curls loosely into his shirt, and Jason lets himself ignore it as he presses a little closer, until his thighs meet the calves of Tim's curled-up legs. He keeps the kiss relatively soft, exploring how Tim kisses, how they fit together. Tim is yielding under him, fingers squeezing his shoulder on occasion but never hard enough for Jason to think that he's about to be shoved back or otherwise attacked.

He takes his time until he thinks he's got the basics of it memorized, then shifts to push himself a little bit more on top of Tim, half-caging him in against the headboard and nipping gently at the corner of his mouth. Tim inhales, body arching slightly in against him, legs sliding a little ways down to make more room. Jason takes the inhalation as quiet agreement for more, flickering his tongue across Tim's bottom lip, teasing the sensation and then sliding his tongue in directly when Tim gives a soft sigh and opens his mouth to invite it. The taste of coffee is strong, but of all the things that Tim could taste like that's pretty harmless so Jason sets the information aside and continues.

The hand on his shoulder pulls a little, and he follows the guiding touch to come down more directly over Tim, lifting a leg to settle over Tim's thighs and be able to press him more evenly back into the headboard. He can feel the faint shudder as the angle, and the light pull of his hand, pushes Tim's neck into an open arch. Jason feels the second hand grab a fistful of shirt right at the center of his chest.

Tim gives a quiet, muffled moan into the join of their mouths, and Jason absorbs it, appreciates it. Then withdraws just far enough to slide his mouth to the corner of Tim's jaw, breathing hot and heavy there as he mimics the low rumble of an aroused alpha. It's _very_ gratifying to have Tim suddenly arch up into him, gasp loud and this time unimpeded as he reacts to the unexpected sound.

Jason doesn't get the chance to practice that sound nearly as much as he'd like to, so he's glad to know it still comes out right. His usual version of 'foreplay' tends to be more outright growling and snarling. By the time most of his clients have ceded control, the reminder that he can behave and sound like an alpha is something they don't usually need or want anymore. Even though all it does is indicate desire, that aroused, depths-of-the-chest rumble is an aggressive sound, down at its core. Most alpha sounds are.

But Tim, well… Tim _wanted_ dominance, didn't he?

The hand on Jason's shirt tightens as he shifts slightly down, pressing kisses with just a slight scrape of teeth along Tim's neck. The alphas he's used to tend to go a little shivery and tense (in a good way) when he does that, but the reaction he gets now is a soft moan and a further arch, chest brushing his at the apex of it. The hand on his shoulder squeezes.

Suddenly his world is tilting, and he has only a fraction of a second to link it to the push of the fingers wrapped in his shirt and the twist of the body beneath him before he's hitting the bed on his back. He takes a sharp breath, instinct and experience driving him to start to push up, but the hand on his chest shoves him flat again with a surprising amount of strength. Tim is settling above him, mouth curling in a satisfied smile and weight pressing down into his sternum with enough force to make it a little hard to breathe.

Jason considers, quickly, what his reactions can be.

He's… not the best at outright wrestling, but he knows enough to recognize that how Tim is pressing weight exactly onto his sternum, and how he's layered down off his knees in the position between his thighs, are very good starters. Jason avoids wrestling when he can. He's got the size to manhandle pretty well, but an actual wrestle needs skill and experience he just doesn't have; it's too easy to lose the struggle, and therefore the advantage.

So if you mess up, make it look purposeful.

He gives a wicked smile, clamping his thighs down to hold Tim — still smaller and lighter than he is — in place and letting himself relax against the bed. "Like to get physical, do you?" he asks, keeping his voice in a lower register as he lifts his hands just enough to get them on Tim's shirt. One to pop the buttons, and the other to tug the edges of it out from within his pants with some firm touches. Not too quickly; don't want to scare him off.

Tim takes a breath, looking just a bit surprised at his reaction. Uncertain.

Good.

Jason keeps his smile and his gaze on Tim's face till his fingers get the last button and the shirt falls open. He gets a small inhalation when he trails his fingers down the center of Tim's chest, teasing briefly at the edge of the slacks. He smiles a little wider, then slides both hands to the sides to wrap around Tim's waist and tug him down a little more instead of pushing that last bit. It's not quite time to go there yet; one step at a time.

"That's not a bad view," he drawls, hiding the slight breathlessness to his tone by keeping it quieter and just as low.

He drags his gaze down Tim's chest, taking his time to look at the defined, lean muscle of him. He's small, sure, but he's somewhat scarred muscle in the same way that Dick is, minus the size. Jason's pretty sure he'd lose a fight with that. He is fully willing to wrap his hands a little more firmly around Tim's waist and just admire him though, raking his gaze from throat to the start of the iliac furrows just barely showing above the black slacks. He only has a hint of those himself, but these look like nice, defined ones.

(The ones on both Dick and Slade are fucking _gorgeous_ , but that's broad, big alphas for you.)

Tim takes a breath, expanding his chest and shifting a bit, watching him with a new sort of banked heat. "Are you going to do anything other than look?"

He squeezes with his thighs, wrapping one leg back around the back of Tim's. "Why? Want me to fight you? Pin you down?"

It's not a shiver, but Tim goes a little bit coiled, mouth parting just a touch. The anticipatory edge to his voice is plain enough when he says, "Might be nice."

Jason smirks. "I don't think I can get you down unless you let me—” he takes a glance down at Tim's chest to get his point across "—but if you want the feeling, I'd be happy to give it a try.” He lets his smirk widen into a small, toothy grin as he loosens his grip and trails his fingers up Tim’s sides, detouring inwards until he can scrape one dull nail over a nipple. “Or,” he offers, as Tim pulls in a small, sharp breath, “we can stay just like this. I like it down here; hands free and everything I want in easy reach.”

“Everything?” Tim breathes.

“For now.” Jason squeezes his legs a bit, earning a slight catch of breath from Tim as they press against his hips, before he lowers one hand to wrap around the back of one of Tim’s thighs and get a nice, solid grip. “What do you think?”

Tim watches him, shifting against his grip and then slowly easing the pressure on his chest. Fingers smooth out his shirt, before Tim slides the hand up and braces it on the bed beside his head, leaning down into him. His expression is sharp and anticipatory, voice low when he says, “I think I want you to try.”

Of course he does. Well, it’s not like the alphas Jason usually works with live to make his job easier either.

Jason takes in a good breath, now that it’s no longer constrained by Tim’s weight pressing into his sternum, and delays with a smile and a teasing, “Well _alright_ ,” as he tries to figure out how he could possibly do this.

Alright, so assuming a ‘job’ that accounts for all those scars, and considering the tightly packed muscle, Jason’s pretty sure he’s flat out not going to win a fight. He’s bigger and heavier, point for him, but that’s about where his advantages end. Not enough; he’s going to have to play dirty to have any chance at this. Luckily, he’s had a fair amount of practice at fighting dirty overy the years, and _anything’s_ fair when it comes to getting an alpha down on their knees.

The idea comes quick and sudden, and Jason does his best not to let the inspiration look like anything more than simple challenge as he lifts both hands to graze across Tim’s waist. Tim shifts down, settles more firmly and draws tight as if ready to explode into movement, the _anticipation_ on his face is enough to make Jason react to it too, excitement twisting up through his chest as he holds Tim’s gaze and shifts to the same coiled, ready tension.

And _strikes_.

His hips buck up and are easily countered, weight centered down on them to bear him back down onto the bed. His real attack goes unnoticed.

Tim _yelps_ in shocked, forced laughter as Jason’s fingers find his armpits, his body rearing back in instinctive reaction. Jason follows, keeping the assault up until Tim grabs both his wrists and shoves his hands away, and by then he’s got all of the angle he needs to twist and shove Tim onto his back in a flip of their positions. It’s only going to last a second, he can already see Tim gasping in a breath and starting to coil up to counter.

Jason goes limp.

He can hear the rush of forced exhalation as his full weight comes down across Tim’s body, head tucked down near his shoulder and every other inch he can manage draped over Tim in as unhelpful and inconvenient a direction as he can muster. Full dead weight.

So maybe he doesn’t have the skill, or the strength, but what he does have is _mass_. He can make that work for him.

Tim sucks in a breath, hands finding his shoulders and starting to try and push him up. Jason lets his shoulders roll back under the pressure, but keeps the center of his body firmly down otherwise. A frustrated huff, and both hands relocate to one side and push there instead. It’s a lot of strength, enough to lift him, except then Jason moves one arm just enough to get his fingers in Tim’s armpit and the whole thing falls apart again in a burst of laughter and some defensive squirming.

“This is not a legitimate strategy,” Tim complains breathlessly, and Jason’s not a hundred percent sure whether the laughter in his tone is real amusement or the aftereffects of tickling, but either way he presses a grin into the crook of Tim’s neck.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Jason counters, knowing that he sounds just as amused and maybe a little too pleased with himself.

Tim squirms some more, arms pressed tight to his sides even as he tries to find some way to get out, and then finally stills with a groan. “ _Fine_ , I give.” Jason lifts his head as fingers find his hair, and Tim is smiling even as he breathes, “Immature _cheater_.”

The kiss stops Jason from immediately responding, but he’s alright with that. He has other ways to communicate and he uses them, sliding his tongue in when Tim lets him and slowly shifting up till he’s kneeling and he can get a hand in Tim’s hair to copy the one in his. Amusement gives way to heat.

Tim moans when Jason moves enough to press one thigh between his legs, and he’s pleased to note that the firmness there is more than just muscle. Tim’s hard, at least somewhat. Good.

Jason breaks the kiss, but only to work his way down Tim’s neck, pressing soft kisses down the skin there until he reaches the definition of a pectoral. A glance upwards shows him Tim, watching him with slightly flushed cheeks and anticipation. He grins, then ducks his head to find the nub of a nipple. Tim gasps, he can feel how it pushes the chest up against his mouth, and the hand in his hair goes tight. He keeps his touch gentle — lips and tongue and only the very barest hint of teeth — as he lets go of Tim’s hair and slides that hand down to roll the other nipple beneath the pad of his thumb, then two fingers to tease it back into a point. Tim shivers. Jason barely resists grinning as a second hand joins the first in his hair, though this one’s more cupping his skull. Someone likes this.

He keeps at it, swapping targets only after Tim gives a tightly restrained groan and there’s a small rock of hips up against his thigh. He shifts to give that thigh a little more downwards pressure, encouraging the rocking, but doesn’t speed up at all. Tim doesn’t take full advantage, but there are a few more upward presses before Jason decides to move on, and the noises he’s getting have gone decidedly breathier.

One last suck, a little harder than the rest, gets him a soft moan. Jason pulls back, bracing his hand on the bed to keep himself up as he looks down, not bothering to try and restrain the smirking curl of his mouth.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks, of Tim’s flushed cheeks and parted mouth. It’s a real question, he’d like to check in, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t enjoy being a little smug about it.

Tim nods, taking a slow breath where he closes his eyes for just a moment. Jason’s proud of how much of a low, breathy sound his voice is when he answers, “Yeah.”

Jason echoes the nod, lifting one hand just enough that he can run his fingers across Tim’s cheek, then dip the point of one, slowly, between his lips. Tim lets him, even closes gentle teeth around it for just a second before letting go. Jason smiles, leaning down to steal a kiss but keeping it shallow and brief so he can pull back a moment later.

He waits till he has Tim's gaze again to murmur, “How about we get you out of these clothes?”

A sharp inhalation is the first reaction he gets, but then Tim flushes a little heavier and gives a fairly steady nod. "Only if you get out of yours too," is the addendum, with a flicker of Tim's gaze down between their chests.

Jason grins. "I can do that."

He sits back, watching Tim push up on both elbows (fuck, the way his _abs_ clench) as he lowers both hands to the hem of his shirt. He's a little slow about taking it off, arching his back just a bit as he peels the shirt off. He's pretty damn good at making the removal of his clothes a show at this point. It's just a normal t-shirt, so he tosses it aside once it's off his arms and returns his attention to Tim, who's now got more blatant lust in his eyes. Jason lets his grin slide into a smirk, dropping his hands to his jeans and watching Tim's gaze follow them down as he toys with the button. Pops it.

If Tim were an alpha he might tease some more, slide the zipper down inch by inch, but that's not what this particular game is.

Instead he lets go and leans forward, sliding his palms up Tim's chest. "Your turn," he points out, as his hands reach Tim's shoulders.

Tim stays on his elbows, slightly propped up as Jason pushes the red shirt off his shoulders, easing it back and down his arms till it's caught at his elbows. Jason leaves it there instead of trying to convince Tim to sit up enough to get it all the way off; if Tim wants to leave his arms trapped like that, that's his choice. Besides, it's a smoother course of action to slide his fingers down Tim's sides and to his slacks instead, like he's actually got all this planned out. He traces the iliac furrows at Tim's hips till they disappear into the hem of his slacks, and then flashes a grin at Tim's avid look and bends down.

Tim gasps when Jason traces his tongue from slacks to belly button, using it as distraction while he moves his hands in to undo the slacks. It's tempting to do it with his mouth (he absolutely can), but he has to remind himself that this isn't an alpha staring down at him in tense, desperate restraint while he makes the whole thing a power play. It still is one, in a way, but it's just not the same game. Thank god that this session is mostly about feeling each other out, because otherwise Jason's pretty sure he'd be failing the 'stay dominant' part of it pretty spectacularly. Tim seems to be enjoying himself, so he'll call that a win for now.

Jason gets the button popped and zipper down while he picks a spot just above Tim's hip to graze his teeth and tongue over. He glances up to gauge reaction — very good, and interested — before pulling the skin between his lips to suck on it hard enough to promise a mark when this is all over. He's got his eyes closed, but he hears the gasp, and then a bit of flailing and the sound of cloth getting tossed aside. A hand finds his hair, but it only presses to the back of his skull and most definitely doesn't pull him away.

He fights back a grin. One last pull of the skin between his teeth gets Jason a small groan, and he presses a kiss to the skin before tilting his head up. Tim is biting at his lip, and Jason lets his gaze grow heated as he pulls a growl from the bottom of his chest. A prolonged rumble of aggression that makes Tim tense up for a moment before shivering and going loose, his head tipping down and to the side as it rolls against a shoulder.

Instinct more than anything else pushes Jason up, moving over Tim's chest until he can press his mouth to the bared side of the throat on display there. Gentle, just the soft press of lips and a heated exhale against the skin. (No marks on the neck or wrists, Jason reminds himself silently, when desire makes him want to sink his teeth in.)

He lingers for a couple moments, shifting up to exhale a breath back behind Tim's ear near the scent gland there. It's enough to get him a small jerk and a breath sucked in between teeth, and he lingers there for a moment to tease the possibility of more direct contact before pulling back. Tim breathes out a barely-there whine, and Jason feels a sharp flush of pride at how Tim's eyes are closed, neck tipped back in blatant offering. And it's _pretty_. Normally he doesn't get to apply the word 'pretty' to his clients, but the arch of that throat, the part of lips, the fall of his hair…

Jason swallows, _wanting_ to dive right back into that throat, to get his tongue on the gland and make Tim whine for him so more. He has to breathe out, slowly, to rein his desires back in and get back to business.

(Christ, apparently he needs to sleep with other omegas more, if the contrast of behavior is getting to him like this. He's a _professional_ , isn't he? He can make himself act like one.)

He shifts down, hooking his fingers into Tim's slacks and easing them down his thighs. There's a pair of briefs beneath, black, and a fairly prominent bulge at the front of them. Jason bends down to mouth at it, and gets immediately rewarded by a sharp cry and a small buck of hips. One of Tim's hands gropes to find his head again, fingers clenching tight in his hair. He gives one of those aroused-alpha rumbles in response, probably felt more than heard but still Tim makes an intensely aroused sound that's just short of another cry. Jason keeps his mouth where it is, exploring the outline of Tim's cock with his lips, while he slides the slacks down the rest of Tim's legs and tosses them side.

Then he's free to pull away enough that he can get his hands on the briefs instead, and pull those down to leave Tim fully bare. A state that Tim is very happy to be in, judging by how he moans and immediately parts his legs, wrapping them around Jason's hips and tugging him forward.

Jason gives a huffed laugh, grinning as he braces himself over Tim. "Thought you wanted me naked too?"

Tim pulls at his hair a little bit (it feels _damn_ good, but Jason does his best not to let that show) and pants a, "Something stopping you?"

"Just your legs." Jason shifts his weight to one hand so he can reach down with the other, palming the heat of Tim's cock and giving an approving hum at how Tim hisses and tosses his head back. "That's alright, babe. I've got plenty to work with for now."

It feels about proportionate in his hand; no slight swell of impending knot at the base and Tim is on the smaller side in general. A good handful, given that Jason's got pretty big hands, and nice and hard. He can't quite stop himself from clenching down at the thought of it in him, but he firmly pushes that aside. Definitely not where this encounter is going; he can get off to some toy or something later if he still feels like he needs it.

The cock's nice, but Jason only gives it a little bit more attention — a couple slow rolls of his palm from heel to fingertips — before he slides his fingers down to the slit beneath it. Wet, hot; that's a good start.

The finger that he slides in, testing, doesn't meet any real resistance. Tim moans and clenches down on it though, and Jason can feel the wetness as slick gets on his knuckles where they're pressed to the outside. The scent of omega arousal is _intense_ in the air, and it makes his mouth water just a little. _Fuck_ , he just wants to get his head down there and make Tim forget his own name. Get him to scream, and come at _least_ a couple times.

_No_. Think _first_. Jason forces himself to focus, pulling his gaze up to watch Tim's face instead of looking down at his cock and hint of more that's all he can see at this angle.

The trick here, if he remembers his previous omega encounters well enough, is in getting enough foreplay to make it memorable _without_ getting Tim too loose for the actual fuck. He's not an alpha, he doesn't have the bigger dick or the knot, and if he uses too many fingers and gets Tim too open, it's not going to be as satisfying a feeling on Tim's end. (He remembers that from personal experience, more than anything.)

Alright, simple fix. Mouth and tongue, not fingers. Maybe not like this, though; if Tim wants dominance, he’s got at least _one_ way to press it now.

He draws back, easing Tim’s thighs open with a hand on either side. They go reluctantly, but do part wide enough that he can get out from between them. Tim’s looking down at him, a small frown warring with anticipation in his eyes, and Jason offers a smirk just before he grips Tim’s upper thighs and flips him in one hard pull. Tim’s not the _only_ one who can do that.

Tim gasps, head lifting off the bed to get it out of the sheets. Jason pulls him to his knees before he can come up with any other reaction, then pushes his thighs open again with one hand while sliding the other up Tim’s spine in a firm stroke to encourage that Tim drop into a presenting arch. It works enough for Jason to be pleased by it, and he returns his hands to Tim’s thighs to make sure they stay apart as he leans in and gets his mouth on the slit shown off by the tilt of his hips.

He gets a startled sound of pleasure at the first touch of his tongue, but it only takes a couple laps for Tim to melt into a moan, hips trying to push his slit back against the feeling but being mainly held still by the grip Jason has on his thighs. Jason grins to himself, appreciating the taste on his tongue — not as salty as he’s used to, and the smell is so much richer — and then closing his eyes to really go to town. He might not have done this in a long time, but he remembers being pretty damn good at it, and he’s got a lot of experience about what _exactly_ feels good on the receiving end.

The experience proves true. Tim gets _loud_ , pushing back into his touches and twisting his fingers in the sheets hard enough to threaten pulling them out from underneath both of them. Jason lets himself feel proud of it all, since nobody can see his expression at this particular angle, and maybe sucks a few hickeys into the sensitive skin of Tim’s thighs just to get him to squirm.

Eventually he lets go of one of Tim’s legs so he can slide his hand further up, finding the weight of Tim’s cock to circle around. He gets a full-body jerk for that one, and a pleading whine as Tim’s hips stutter between pushing into his hand and pressing back against his mouth. Jason hasn’t got fingers in him, so he can’t gauge whatever contractions there might be with anything but his tongue, but Tim’s thighs are starting to tremble and that’s usually a pretty decent sign.

It only takes a couple more minutes for Jason to finish him off, sliding his tongue in a shallow mimicry of a real fuck while he jacks Tim off with long pulls of his hand. Tim arches, pushing back against him strong enough to actually fight his grip, and gives a loud cry when he comes. Jason keeps his hand around Tim's cock but slides his tongue back out, turning his head to bite at Tim's thigh instead. It should distract from not having anything in him, and it apparently does because he gets a surprised, pleasured second cry instead of a frustrated whine. Jason doesn't let go of that mouthful of skin until Tim is trembling, sliding down onto the bed in every limb that he isn't actively supporting.

_Then_ he lets go, only holding on long enough to flip Tim over onto his back so he doesn't collapse down into the wet spot he's made. Tim's breathing hard, eyes shut and hair sticking to his forehead where he's damp with sweat. Jason can't quite help his smile, as he wipes his chin free of most of the slick. Yeah, he knew he was still good at this.

Jason takes a few seconds to just admire him. Paler skin and defined muscle in that lean, compact frame. Beautiful, but _definitely_ not fragile in any way that Jason can think to define the word. Not delicate, or perfect, or any of those things that a high class omega is 'supposed' to be. And frankly, Jason's pretty damn sure he likes this way better. Not the image in an ad of some picture-perfect thing, but the reality, lying there sweaty and panting and fucking _gorgeous_.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asks, as he crawls forward and over Tim to look down.

Eyelids flicker open, and Tim's lips curl into a crooked smile even before his eyes are actually fully visible. “Oh, yeah.”

The words are a little slurred, more points to him. Jason smiles back as he leans down to kiss Tim, making it slow and deep and not stopping until he pulls a lazy purr from his throat. “Ready for more?”

This time Tim nods, hazed eyes brightening in his flushed face. “Yes.”

“Good,” Jason lets his smile curve into something wicked as he runs his thumb across the front of Tim’s throat. “Because we’ve still got a lot of time to spend together, and I can’t wait to hear every delicious noise you can make. Stay right there for me, gorgeous; there’s just a couple things I need to get first.”

Tim bites his lip as Jason pulls back from him, but does as he asked and remains exactly where he is. Jason can feel his gaze focused on his back as he crosses the room to the chest he keeps on the other side and opens the lid. Inside are his toys, a wide variety of them designed to suit an equally diverse range of clients. He takes his time deciding which to bring to the bed, if only to let Tim’s anticipation build in the meantime.

When he finally stands up and turns back around, Tim’s attention instantly zeroes in on what’s held in his hand. A pretty standard knotting vibrator (nothing too crazy for the first time) and a bottle of lube, just in case.

“For later,” Jason says, reading the unspoken question in his expression as he returns to the bed. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m definitely still going to fuck you myself.”

Tim laughs. His blush has deepened, and he squirms a little where he’s laid. “You know I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Oh, I know. You were very clear on that part.” Jason puts the toy down on top of the table beside the bed, then moves his hands to the fastening of his jeans, which have become more than a little constricting in the last few minutes. Not to mention, his underwear very wet. Something Tim clearly notices as he pushes them down.

Watching him lick his lips at the sight makes Jason’s stomach do an unexpected flip inside him.

“So?” Tim says, reaching out to touch Jason’s hip and stroking his fingers over the hard curve of it.

Jason takes Tim’s hand, squeezes it, then climbs back onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

Later, he’s laid out on the bed, wearing his favourite silky robe and resting his chin on one hand as he watches Tim redress. He fastens each button up with an almost finicky attention to detail, and there’s something oddly endearing about that. A feeling Jason forcibly attributes to the continued afterglow of sex, even though they’ve both already long since showered and cleaned up since the last round.

Tim throws him a small smile when he notices Jason watching. The cool, collected and in control air that he wore about him when he first came in the door has returned, but with a noticeable degree of relaxation on top of it that wasn’t there before. It’s… attractive. Very attractive.

“So,” Jason clears his throat as Tim finishes the last button, “How’d I do?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Tim chuckles, before reaching up to run his fingers back through his still damp hair. “It was nice. Really nice. I had a great time.”

“Mm.” He flicks his eyes up and down Tim’s body. “Nice enough to come back again?”

“Yes.” Tim replies, pleasingly quick with his answer. “I was thinking maybe next week?”

That part’s a little more surprising. “Next week?” Jason echoes.

“Is that a problem?”

“No.” He says honestly, “No, it’s just… most of my clients only see me once a month, if that.”

“I think we already established that I’m not most of your clients.” Tim says dryly, before turning to pick up his jacket and fold it over one arm.

True enough. Jason nods for a moment, “I can do next week. Same time?”

“I’ll have to get back to you on that. My schedule can sometimes be a little… unpredictable.”

“Okay,” Jason agrees, “But sooner is generally better if you want to make sure someone else doesn’t book me up first.” Then he grins. “And it also gives me more time to plan.”

Tim smiles back, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

As usual with his clients, Jason gets up from the bed to escort Tim to the door. They linger a little inside the threshold before saying goodbye. “You have got my number, right?”

“And your email.”

“Just wanted to make sure.” Jason says, belatedly aware how that might have sounded. “Seeing as how you just turned up at my door today and all.”

“I promise not to do that again in the future.” Tim watches him for a moment, then says, “Thanks for today, Jason. Really.”

“S’fine.” Jason waves the thanks away, strangely embarrassed at hearing them.

Tim glances at him out from under his eyelashes, something deceptively casual in his tone as he asks, "How would you feel about taking some sort of Ju Jitsu class?"

“Uh, what?” Surprised by the abrupt change in subject, Jason blinks at him.

“Brazilian Ju Jitsu to be exact.” Tim says, still with that casualness even as he adds with a grin, “I just thought, it has an emphasis on wrestling you might find useful.”

It takes Jason a second to realise that Tim is probably teasing him, given his unorthodox method of pinning him earlier. “I was really that bad at it, huh?” he says, gamely playing along, only to be taken aback when Tim continues quite seriously.

“It’s a good skill to learn for a number of reasons.” He shrugs, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves as he says, “I’d pay for you to take the lessons, if you wanted. Consider it part of my requested service from you.”

No client has ever offered something like this to Jason before, and he doesn’t have the slightest clue how to respond to it. “I… That’s very generous of you.” He resists the urge to chew his lip as Tim waits for his answer. Refusing outright would be rude, and to tell the truth, Jason’s not sure if he actually wants to say no.

“I can send you some information if you want,” Tim adds, filling the silence that stems from his indecision. “You can let me know whenever you get a chance to look things over?”

Okay, yeah, that sounds much easier than having to come up with an answer on the spot and commit to something he’s not sure about. Especially when committing also means coming up with answers for questions he’s never begun to ask himself before. Usually ‘gifts’ don’t go further than a tip, bottle of wine, or some piece of clothing. The last is also usually pretty self-serving of them, even if Jason happens to like the item in question.

“Yeah, alright,” he manages to answer, pushing himself to nod and hopefully not look half as awkward and out of his depth as he feels. “Sounds good.”

Tim looks at him for a second, then lowers his gaze as he unfolds the jacket from over his arm and pulls it on. “You know, I’m pretty familiar with being picky about what I do with my free time.”

There’s no expansion on the comment, but it only takes Jason a couple moments to puzzle the words out. It’s an out. A way for him to sidestep this whole idea if he comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t want to do it, and having that just makes everything in him starting to go tense just ease right back out.

“I did get the impression you were pretty busy,” he teases, instead of drawing attention to it.

Tim does the two buttons on the jacket up as he smirks. “Like you wouldn’t believe. Let me know whenever you decide; I’ll be in contact when I get a better handle on what my schedule next week will be like.”

Jason smirks back. “I’ll look forward to it.”

The smile he gets is a warm, soft thing. Tim steps closer, and there’s _just_ enough height in his heels for him to brush a soft kiss along Jason’s jaw. “So will I,” is the murmur voiced against his skin, and Jason feels his stomach draw a little tight as he turns towards the touch.

A little thrill of arousal, and— And Tim is stepping back and crossing those last couple feet to unlock the door and open it. Jason gives a smile on automatic when Tim glances back, not finding words or really understanding the reaction that brief touch is giving him. It feels like the tables have been flipped on him; like Tim’s the self-assured professional and _Jason_ is the blushing client for once. Totally ridiculous.

Yet it persists, even past Tim actually stepping out the door and leaving. Jason shakes himself as he wanders back into his workroom to finish tidying up. It was good sex, that’s all. Excellent sex really, but still absolutely nothing for him to get worked up about. After all, it’s not like he doesn’t have that with other clients in his life already. He actually got off _less_ than he usually does, at least with the good ones.

But somehow, when he’s cleaned everything up and is checking his schedule — just to make sure that nothing else is going to catch him by surprise in the coming days — the only thing he finds himself really looking forward to is next week.

It’s a good source of money, that’s all. Yeah, that’s definitely all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Skalidra's tumblr is here!](http://skalidra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Firefright's Tumblr is here!](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
